It's Easy To Cry When This Much Cash Is Involved
Bridget visits some of the last locations Siobhan went before she disappeared and discovers that Siobhan kept a secret office.Shivette and Andrew gets closer to Juliet's story about the sexual assault. Olivia finds out some information about Henry and blackmails him into introducing her to Gemma’s wealthy father Tim Arbogast (guest star Gregory Harrison). Meanwhile, in Paris, Tyler struggles with a moral decision that could affect Siobhan and Andrew. Plot Bridget, posing as Siobhan's alias Cora Farrell, gets Soloman to drive her around to places Siobhan used to visit. Bridget keeps asking questions about her past, raising Solomon's suspicions enough that he asks why she's asking him so many questions about her own life. She tells him that she is recently sober and can't remember big chunks of time. By request, he checks his records and tells her the last time he drove her anywhere was September 8, 2011. She's thrown out by the date and admits that something happened around then to someone she loved and asks to retrace her steps from that day. Bridget's first stop is at Siobhan's secret office. The security guard notes that she normally goes in the back door, but she pretends that she lost her key and the guard lets her into the office. At the desk, she finds a Post-It note that reads 1947 Main Street, while the real Siobhan watches from inside the closet. Bridget finds a small key on a boat key-ring, that was taped under the desk. She looks around to see what it might open when she notices the closet door is ajar and walks towards it, while Siobhan hides in the shadows. Since the closet seems to contain nothing but boxes of records, Bridget closes it and returns to the car. Solomon doesn't recognise the key or the address, so she asks him to take her to her next stop. When she sits in the front, he notes that she is different while sober. Meanwhile, Siobhan is talking to Henry telling him that Bridget convinced her to switch lives and that the real Bridget is pretending to be her and she also perpetuates that Bridget and Charlie got greedy and kidnapped Gemma and that while she was in Paris she got some dirt on Andrew. She also mentions that if she divorces Andrew, her prenup says that she gets nothing, but she thinks she's figured out a way to run away with Henry using Andrew's money. She also says that she has something to show him, but she can't access it because Bridget stole the key, and that once she has it, everything will make sense. Andrew, Catherine, Juliet and her attorney are all preparing for her testimony against Mr. Carpenter. Catherine picks on the inconsistencies in Juliet's story, and Andrew tells Catherine to calm down, while the attorney agrees with Catherine. Andrew asks them to leave the room, so he can talk to Juliet in private. Catherine and the attorney leave the room, but Catherine continues to shout from the other room, to which Andrew threatens to send her back to Miami. Olivia stops by to give Henry a present for his twins, but actually arrived to blackmail Henry into getting Tim Arbogast to invest in Martin/Charles Financial. When Henry refuses, Olivia reveals that she had a picture of him and Siobhan in bed. Olivia says that this is the only picture she has, and that if Henry can get Arbogast, she will delete it. Solomon takes Bridget to a shop called Hot & Cold Coffee & Books. Bridget says it doesn't look like her kind of place, but Solomon says that she used to spend hours there, playing chess. The waitress explains that the chess table has a secret compartment, where people write down wishes, their name and the date and slip them into a slot on the side of the table. Bridget tries the key, but it doesn't work, so she jimmies it open with a knife. She soon finds Siobhan's wish, which reads I wish I could forgive my sister, but I can't. and it is dated 9-8-11. Solomon comes in with her purse, which she left in the limo and asks if she is alright. She tells him she is not and that her sister lied to her. Henry meets with Arbogast and they make conversation, and they talk about how hard Gemma's death has been, and how they haven't been alone together since the night he asked to marry Gemma. Arbogast asks what Henry was after, and Henry suggests a meeting with Martin/Charles. Catherine and Juliet are trying to decide what Juliet should wear to her trial, and Catherine suggests Chanel after Juliet jokes about wearing a nun's habit. Catherine says she thinks she has some pearls at her hotel, and gets up to leave as Bridget walks in. Bridget says she has pearls Juliet can wear, and Juliet says she doesn't want one mother mothering her, never mind two. Bridget says she is trying to help and walks out the room, but Juliet apologises and says Catherine is making her feel like she is going to screw up. Bridget says she won't and compliments her on her courage and assures her she doesn't have to be afraid. Juliet says "I really need you there tomorrow." which touches Bridget, and then the two of them hug. In Siobhan's hotel room, her and Henry are sitting on the bed wearing matching robes. When Siobhan leaves the room a call from Tyler comes in over her laptop. Henry hits ignore, but he calls again and Henry asks if he wants leave a message for Siobhan. When Tyler hangs up, Siobhan returns to the room and Henry asks who Tyler was, and she lies and says he is in charge of Martin/Charles European division and was helping to get some dirt on Andrew. At the court house, Juliet has just given her testimony and her attorney deals with the press. Andrea gives her a hug and Bridget reminds her that the hard part is over. Andrew says that Mr. Deluca wants to ask Juliet some questions before Tessa's testimony. When Catherine and Bridget are alone, Catherine has a go at Bridget for always trying to one-up her and Bridget says she is not trying to do that. She suggests that Catherine stop being so hard on Juliet and they spend some quality time together and Catherine mentions that Juliet seemed to like ice-skating. Catherine thanks Shivette saying "Siobhan, thanks for not being a bitch." Juliet is in the bathroom composing herself when Tessa walks in and says she can't testify against Mr. Carpenter because he never did anything to her. Tessa leaves and Juliet runs after her, before Andrea emerges from one of the stalls. Juliet's attorney explains that once Tessa admitted she was going to lie on the stands, they had to drop the case because it would have been Juliet's reputation against Mr. Carpenter's, and that Mr. Carpenter is going to sue him for a defamation of character. Andrew refuses to pay and wants to countersue, but Catherine says he should just settle, for Juliet's sake. Bridget is riding around with Solomon again, who notes how shaken up she was yesterday. She confides that September 8th was the day before her sister killed herself. She was hoping that retracing her steps might give her some insight. Soloman pulls into an alleyway, and says that the last time he drove her here, she disappeared behind that door. She walks in and it's a shooting range and asks the guy at the desk if he remembers her. He does and he says it's been a while. She tries out her key on a few of the lockers. Siobhan calls Tyler back, who is annoyed that Henry took his call. Siobhan says that he is her brother and that he has to trust her. Tyler called to ask why and IT guy called him to ask why he is accessing confidential Martin/Charles documents. He says that if an IT guy noticed, others will too, so he doesn't want to keep doing this and Siobhan guilt trips him with her baby. When Bridget's key doesn't work on any of the lockers, so she turns to leave but notices a bunch of photos on the wall, one of them being Charlie/John Delario with a plaque that says Marksman of the Month. John Delario. December 2009. Bridget takes a photo of the picture and takes it out to Solomon and asks if she's been visiting the shooting range to protect herself from Charlie/John and Solomon says that he is her friend. Bridget flashes back to the day when she first met Charlie. When she returns to the present, she calls Malcolm, and it goes to his voicemail. She leaves a message that Siobhan and John were friends. Since he introduced himself, that means he had to know that she was Bridget and not Siobhan. Bridget snuggles up with Andrew on the couch and Andrew tells her that Catherine thinks he should settle, but Andrew has no intention in rewarding the man who assaulted his daughter. Bridget says that Catherine is right. They should settle and let Juliet have the fresh start she needs. At that moment, Juliet comes in and says she had a great time with her mom, ice skating, and says that her and Bridget should go sometime. When Andrew and Bridget are alone again, Andrew tells her he'll call the attorney in the morning and agree to a settlement. Olivia, Henry and Arbogast are making a case for Arbogast to invest with them and Arbogast asks Henry if his money is in safe hands and Henry tells him that the numbers don't lie. Tim leaves the room and Henry demands the photo from Olivia, who says that it is the only copy she has, and that he can delete it if he wants. When Henry asks why he should believe her, she tells him to check the sent history as well. He deletes the photo and drops her phone into a pitcher of water and walks out. Bridget meets up with Solomon and finds out he was a true war hero, and asks if she can hire him to protect her because she thinks somebody is out to get her. Siobhan sneaks back into her old home and finds the mystery key after searching around a bit. Andrew returns and tells her they settled and thanks her for talking him into it. He kisses her and Siobhan is confused and Andrew asks if she is okay, and that she doesn't look to good. Andrew also suggests that they have dinner, that night, with Juliet, and Siobhan leaves without saying a word. Juliet and Tessa are in a hotel room, and Juliet is raiding the mini-bar, and tosses some candy over to Tessa. Mr. Carpenter knocks at the door. It is revealed that they set up this plan and a flashback reveals that Juliet and Tessa waited until Andrea walked into the bathroom. Juliet enters, then Tessa and Tessa tells her about how she can't testify. When they leave, Andrea walks out and goes to Andrew. In the present, Mr. Carpenter suggests they split the money three ways. Bridget is looking around for the key and Andrew asks if she is okay, since she seemed so distant earlier. She apologises and says she was distracted and kisses him. At a bank, Siobhan takes out a safety deposit box and uses the key to open it. Henry is with her and she tells him she is going to have to return to Paris because Bridget is getting too close to the truth. Henry wants to go with her, but she says that he has to stay in New York and keep an eye on Bridget. Siobhan asks how drinks with Arbogast went, and Henry says he got him to invest in Martin/Charles. Siobhan is confused and Henry explains about the photo, to which Siobhan replies that he should have come to her first. In Paris, Tyler takes out a Business card that reads "Everett Lanfair. Securities Exchange Commission." There is also a New York address and phone number. Tyler makes a call and tells him that he has "reason to believe there might be some less than scrupulous activity going on in his company." Bridget and Solomon enter Siobhan's secret office and search for clues of who might want to kill her. Bridget investigates the desk and Solomon looks in the closet, where he discovers a woman's footprints, and suggests that someone was watching her. Siobhan tells Henry that Arbogast is about to lose a lot of money and hands him a pair of ear buds from her safety deposit box. He puts one in his ear, and Siobhan presses a button. Henry listens for a few seconds, then takes out the ear bud, before exclaiming "Oh my God." Character Appearances (in order of appearance) Recurring *Bridget Kelly *Siobhan Martin *Henry Butler *Andrew Martin *Juliet Martin *Olivia Charles *Tyler Barrett *Andrea *Tessa Banner *Mr. Carpenter Guest *Soloman *Catherine *Tim Arbogast Trivia *Tessa says the title It's Easy To Cry When This Much Money Is Involved". *John Delario was Marksman of the Month, however, he managed to miss Gemma's head at point blank range, though accuracy is comprimised with one handed shooting over the proper firing stance. Music Gallery: It's Easy To Cry1.jpg It's Easy To Cry2.jpg It's Easy To Cry3.jpg It's Easy To Cry4.jpg It's Easy To Cry5.jpg It's Easy To Cry6.jpg It's Easy To Cry7.jpg It's Easy To Cry8.jpg Shivette ietcwtmcii.jpg Category:Season One Category:Show Category:Article stubs